


Who am I?

by Juli_Mina



Category: Naruto
Genre: From the beginning, ROOT operative, Team 7 helps, Team 7 is a little different, but she’s trying her best, kakashi sensei - Freeform, love interest tbd, naruto is a ball of sunshine, shes a little busy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli_Mina/pseuds/Juli_Mina
Summary: What if Danzo had his fingers in the metaphorical cluster fuck that was the formation of the notorious Team 7 from the beginning. Instead of Haruno Sakura, what if Danzo was able to put in his own ‘aspiring Konoha genin’ from the supposedly debunked ROOT for the surveillance of their high profile members.How will Anbu ROOT operative spider, an infiltration assassination specialist with a penchant for poisons, handle this new assignment. Who will she become? How will this new team change her?
Kudos: 13





	Who am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyy new story! IVe been thinking about this for a bit. I hope you all like it. Please be patient with my shitty writing, I’m still a little new ;P 
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, I don’t own Naruto.

Mira and Satoshi sit on the porch of his uncle’s, the next-in-line general, sections of the Lord’s villa, watching the clouds go by sharing dango.

“Satoshi-sama, you know I shouldn’t be doing this”

“It’s just dango Mira-chan and it’s not like I’m going to tell on you when I invited you. Also stop with the -sama we are like the same age!” The young teen laughed, his spiky brown hair ruffling in the wind.

“Satoshi-sama, we may be the same age but I am but a lowly maid, although I’m honored that you would share your food with me. Either way, I should be getting back to my duties, if you would excuse me.” The girl sitting next to him said with a slight bow to hide her quiet laugh, lips quirking up in a fond smile.

“Ughhh fine fine! But you’ll come back to spend time with me later right? There’s no one here my age in the damn place and I’m boooooored” Satoshi flopped back onto the porch flapping the sleeves of his kimono up and down like a whining child, although his face was smiling cheekily up at his friend for the past few weeks.

Mira couldn’t help but let out a giggle from behind her sleeve at her friends antics, “Ha- of course Satoshi-sama, I will accompany you after my chores are finished for the day.”

“Splendid!” The brunette chirped, quickly sitting up and clapping his hands together, imitating the speech of the ranking individuals of the house.

Mira smiled at him again before bowing and turning to go about her duties. Once she reached the laundry room and saw that she was alone, she let her smile drop slightly and retreated into her mind. 

_ It’s been almost a month. It’s time. _

“Sorry Satoshi-kun, I don’t think we can hang out today.”

_________________________________

~~ Mira ~~ walks out of the back door of the burning building, wiping the blood off of her poison senbon before depositing it in her back pouch to clean and reapply poison later. She silently slides the back door closed before grabbing the mask hooked to her hip to secure to her face but freezes when she hears a rustle in front of her.

What she sees when she looks up makes her heart stutter. Satoshi,  _ no the targets nephew _ , on the grass staring up at her with eyes wide, with an child like shock, frozen on his knees.

~~ Mira  ~~ quickly takes stock of his appearance, still in his day clothes, disheveled and slightly burnt at the edges.

_ What is he doing here? He was supposed to be in the his fathers section of the building? _

“Mi...ra-chan?”  ~~ Satoshi  ~~ the targets nephews shaken voice asks uncertainly, bringing her out of her contemplation.

“What are you doing here?” She looks down at him, wavy black hair flapping in the wind almost blending in with the night if not for the burning building behind her highlighting it with an amber glow.

“I-I was going to go pick some of those flowers you liked from uncles garden. Mira what’s going on? Why are you dressed like- that” Satoshi’s words made her heart clench, his confused and fearful eyes shifting down to look at her outfit, kimono-like top with extra long sleeves covering her hands and an black high-neck undershirt with biker shorts, straps around her waist and thigh with packs and pouches hanging off, a tanto barely peaking out from behind her, a mask in hand.

Both preteens stared at each other, one with fear and confusion, the other with guilt and anguish. 

The dark haired girl clenched her hand around her mask and recited.  _ All liabilities must be eliminated... _

“Mira... did you- did you have something to do with this?” Satoshi,  _the targets nephew god damnit!_ ,  whispered out. Voice trembling, tears already falling. The girl felt a twinge of twisted pride , _he was always sharp._

_ He’s a liability. He must be eliminated. This isn’t hard. So what if he is a child, he is a god damned liability. Eliminate him. _

“Mira what going on?”

_ Eliminate him. _

“...Mira?”

_ He knows who I am. _

“Mira talk to me!”

_ The targets nephew must be eliminated. _

“MIRA!”

_.....Eliminate the liability _

“I’m sorry” echos out

“Wha-?” The boy chokes out before falling onto his back, hand on his neck where a senbon is sticking out, slowly losing consciousness.

He looks around wildly before seeing his friend come to kneel next to him face blank, but eyes conveying an unexplainable anguish, tears leaking out seemingly unwillingly.

The girl softly rubs her hand through the brunettes hair, kneeling next to him as his body slowly loses tension.

“This poison is fast acting. You will go out dreaming without any pain, I promise.” She whispers, soft voice barely heard over the crackling behind them. 

As the dark haired girl runs her hand through his hair, the boy, breaths getting shallower at each inhale, stares up at her. When they make eye contact, the girl eyes widen in shock. The targets nephew, Satoshi, stares up at her with a seemingly forgiving, fond smile; at this the girls tears flow more freely. 

All the can be heard in the clearing is the whispers of “I’m sorry” and “forgive me” as the young boy goes limp, a quiet smile on his face.

The girl whispers her apologies as she drags the boy towards the building and setting him against the wall inside the hallway. 

_I can’t leave evidence. I’m sorry._

The girl slowly stumbles out before landing on her hands and knees trying to quiet her sobs.

“I- I’m sorry p-please forgive me Satoshi. I didn’t mean for this to happen. Please” she begged 

The minutes passed by and the small girl’s sobs slowed, her trembling body stilling. She stands up again, this time much smoother. Her face blank.

“Target eliminated. No liabilities.” she gets out mechanically.

The young, nameless, girl reaches for the mask she dropped before, finally securing it to her face. The pure white porcelain mask had two bent black lines on each check similar to the legs of an insect and two lines above the eye slits like antennae. 

“Operative Spider: Mission Complete”

_________________________________

POV Danzo

I walk down the halls of the Hokage building, the clicking of my cane echoing as I make my way towards my goal, ready to put my pawn into play in the great chess match that is Konoha. 

Hiruzen seems to think he can continue his peaceful reign without taking the precautions to keep it this way. He is lucky he has someone who is willing to do his dirty work. 

He can keep the glory and acclaim, but I will do what I have to in order to protect this village.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts when I reached Hiruzen’s office, giving a swift warning knock before stepping inside.

“Good morning Hiruzen” 

Sigh “There is very little point in knocking if you are just going to come in anyway Danzo” 

I give a deadpan stare at Konoha’s hokage before getting down to business.

“I have something I’d like to discuss with you Hokage-sama” I say formally causing Hiruzen to quirk his eyebrow.

“And that is”

Straight to the point I see, “I have an aspiring genin I’d like you to put into a team along with the next batch graduates” 

“Huh?” Hiruzen said dumbly.

“You heard me. It shouldn’t be too difficult she is their age and not a trouble maker. In fact she will be a very good buffer for a team with bull headed members” I might as well make it obvious which team I want her in.

Hiruzen’s gaze pinches, seems to have caught on well enough, “hmmm and why do you tell me about this girl now?”

I guess I’m going to have to jab at his grandfather personality, “Well she has worked under me for a while and is fairly skilled” an understatement, “but she hasn’t worked along side people her age, so I believe it will be a good opportunity for integration.”

Although his face doesn’t change I can tell his resolve is crumbling. A poor poor lonely child with no friends to call her own. How pitiful. I can practically hear his savior complex screaming. I just barely hold back a smirk.

“...Alright, every child deserves a chance to be a child and make friends. Although I want to see her file.” He says as though the decision wasn’t already made by the time he mentioned a child.

That part of you is so easy to manipulate it’s almost concerning Hiruzen.

“Alright, I will send them to you later today.” He probably already has an inkling that she is ROOT but it’s not like he ever truly tried to stop it.

ROOT is a necessary ‘evil’ that even a bleeding heart like Hiruzen, deep down, guiltily accepts and ignores.

They are the disposable pawns that society doesn’t need or want to see. 

I bow slightly then step back out of the room, I was time to inform my most versatile pawn of her new job.

She should be back within the hour.

I reach my desk at the ROOT headquarters and sit down to read my most versatile tool’s stats page:

Anbu ROOT operative Spider (kumo) or more widely known in the bingo book: Black Widow.

Specialties: infiltration assassination 

Known for: Poison 

Notable Skills: Poison, extremely high poison tolerance, high level chakra control: chakra strings & chakra scalpels, proficient in kenjustu and stealth ninjitsu

Hmmm what isn’t on here is what I find most valuable; her high proficiency in compartmentalization and control over her emotions. Unlike other operatives who I had to make them throw away any emotions, this child is able to almost turn it off and on. It was like I found a treasure in bits of coal.

That particular skill basically slotted her from the beginning in infiltration, unlike my other tools who can’t act if their life’s depended on it, probably the one downside of their conditioning. A tool like her was one I would never let slip out of my fingers. 

The quiet rustle of clothes brought my eyes up to see the tool I was thinking about. 

“Spider, I see you’ve returned.”

“Hai Danzo-sama” she says in the same blank voice of all of his ROOT. I feel an unexplainable satisfaction at the knowledge that I can have this child turn a complete 180 and speak just like any other person would. 

“Mission report.”

“Successful.”

“Any problems?” I ask offhandedly.

“...No sir”

Now that pause caught my attention, causing me to peer down at the tool kneeled in front of me. There didn’t seem to be anything astronomically wrong so I let it go.

“Good. Now I have a new mission for you that will begin in a week. Between then and now you will integrate into an apartment and assimilate with the Konoha population as this mission takes place on the home front.” 

“Yes sir. The mission parameters?”

“You will be acting as a new genin on a team 7 under their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, as a surveillance and protection detail for the targets, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. They are both valuable assets to Konoha, one being the kyuubi jinnchuricki and the other the last loyal Uchiha. Understood?”

I see her nod from my peripheral before continuing.

“I’ve told the Hokage that you are nin that I want to assimilate into the Konoha ranks, which is partially true, so there is not much character building you need to do there other than a name, and I trust that you have enough sense to come up with a coherent past without having to character build.”

She nods again, “Hai Danzo-sama”

“You will also not be able to report to me very much as the Hokage will be suspicious. So in exchange you will write bimonthly reports.”

“Understood.” 

“Alright, since I have to send in a dossier to the Hokage, your name will be...” I stopped to think about a suitable name before giving up and letting the tool with a will decide.

“What will your name be Spider?”

I watched her tense with some annoyance as she contemplates whether she was allowed to give a suggestion at this time. 

“Get on with it Spider. Do not waste my time.”

“...Arisa.”

It was my turn to tense when I heard her say her name. Not just any name. That was her birth name. There’s no way she would remember that right? So I decide to ask the first thing I taught her as a confirmation of her loyalty.

“Spider... Who are you.”

I watch in satisfaction as I see the girls body go rigid and her eyes glaze in a trance like state as she says, “I am no one. I am everyone. I am who ever you want me to be Danzo-sama.”

“...Very good Spider. From now until further notice you are now Arisa, genin of Konoha. What you will need is in this file, including the keys to an apartment address. Pack your things and settle there.”

“Hai Danzo-sama”

“Dismissed.” She takes the file and shunshins out of the room.

My first pawn is in place.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ;)


End file.
